


Get Well Soon.

by iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirty af, Fluff, Hanzo do u know da wae?, Hanzo is a flirt, Hanzo is everything, Hospitalization, McCree is cute af, More Fluff, The nurse is so me, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep/pseuds/iLoveHanzoMoreThanSleep
Summary: This is for TheDevilInherself.She has blessed me with The Upper Floor and this is the least I can do.I hope you have a bright day after reading this <3I'll refer to her as an OC for this.McCree comes home from a mission only to hear that OC is in the hospital.Mercy and Hanzo try to convince him to rest first but he can't be stopped.He rushes there but can't see you.How will he manage to see u?Fluff and Flirting is strong with this one.





	Get Well Soon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDevilInHerself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilInHerself/gifts).



> This is the first work I ever uploaded as it's also the first work I've ever finished. My writing isn't as smooth to read but I hope everyone reading this enjoyed themselves nonetheless.

Jesse's eyes widened and his gaze wandered between the two persons in front of him . Angela slowly stroked his left shoulder . " She will be alright, you can see her tomorrow. Go to bed Jesse, you need rest." She tried to calm him down but the attempt failed. Jesse turned away from them furiously, reaching towards his cars keys and walked towards where he left his boots.

"Jesse San...." Hanzo called out, "You just came back from a mission. It would be advised that you would not move and-" "Quit the nonsense 'Shmada, I'll go to th' hospital right now!", Jesse interrupted as he was struggling to put his Boot on his bandaged leg.

"Your left leg is injured, you can barely walk, how do you think your are going to drive ?" Jesse froze, his arms and legs began to shiver hearing the archer speak.  
"Jesse...." Angela whispered as she had to hold back her tears. She was very caring and couldn't see her friends upset.

Jesse swallowed.

"She's my lil ray of sunshine and I ... I promised to protect 'er at all cost. But ... I couldn't protect 'er fragile heart." Jesse faced his friends again. Tears were running down his tired eyes as the edges of his mouth tried to form words. " I couldn' hold my promise."  
"You were on an important mission Jesse! You can't just expect to stop something you can't control."

Angela tried to comfort the broken man but little did she realize that her worry made her sound colder than she was implying to be. Jesse's tone changed from a hurt cry into an aggressive scowl.

"You don' understand ...Both of you do not understand. There's someone I love 'n who I promised to protect under any given circumstances. Someone countin' on me , who puts all 'er trust and hope into me. And I just let 'er down. I promised, that I'll never leave 'er alone and that I will always be there whenever she's in pain, so she doesn' have to go through anythin' alone ."

Jesse's rant reached an end. He was now leaning against the wall, face buried deep inside his hands. He wasn't a person to become angry out of nowhere and snap at his friends but he was desperate. He was tired and in pain due to the mission. When he reached home he did not check up on you immediately like he'd usually do, since you're usually doing fine and since well ... almost half of his leg was missing. Usually you would leave a note somewhere or text him or pick him up yourself but after his leg was fixed he realised that you hadn't done any of these and began to worry. It was only then, when Hanzo and Mercy told him, that you were currently fighting a battle against your chronic heart problems once again and ever since then, he demanded to see you and was freaking out because he didn't notice earlier.

Hanzo sighed walking towards Jesse and grabbed his coat. “You are right. I really do not understand. Still, someone very important to you isn't in the best condition right now and I respect your need to be there for them.” He grabbed the car keys from the counter and grabbed his boots. “Angela, I will drive him to the hospital. I don't think he's able to rest in a situation like this.” Angela bit her lip and looked at Hanzo narrowing her eyes. “I don't think they will let us see her at three a.m. …”

Hanzo huffed:”Don't worry , I will make them do so.” Angela raised a brow at that but knew better than to ask questions. She quickly walked towards the vending machine and grabbed a few sandwiches before following the men outside. Together, they helped Jesse onto the back seat and took place in the front row of the car. Hanzo quickly drove towards the hospital. The car ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by Hanzo humming silently and the sounds of the sandwiches being munched down. The car reached the hospital in no time but the next obstacle wasn't too far away.

Entering the hospital, Jesse's friends found both the section and the room you were placed in. Unfortunately , the room was guarded by a nurse, that was supposed to make sure the patients are well and not interrupted in any way. The young woman sat in front of a small gate, staring at her computer screen with an angry expression, as she chugged down a mug of coffee. “I will take care of this. Wait here“ Hanzo stated. He then made an approach towards the nurse. “Sorry to bother you this late at night, we are here to visit Mrs... “ Hanzo cursed himself for forgetting your last Name in that moment, “Savannah...!”

The woman took her gaze off the screen and now eyed Hanzo from head to toe. She raised a brow at his request and used her slim fingers to move up her glasses. “So You want to visit Mrs.. Savannah... and you are … who?”

Hanzo knew that she was far from impressed by his act but didn't mean to give up just yet.

“My friend over there, Jesse McCree , is her significant other. He just came back from a mission and has not seen her for over a week. He is very worried and can not come to rest, until he is assured, that she is not in danger.”

The nurse placed her elbows on the counter and rested her chin on the back of her hands looking Hanzo straight in the eye. “You haven't answered my question, I asked for your name, not the one of your friend.” Hanzo had to swallow. She was playing games with him. Fine. Two could play this game.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada.”he said smirking. For a second he saw a blush creeping towards the nurses face but she did a good job making it dissappear and turn back into her poker face in seconds.

“I have answered your question, now would you answer my request?” Hanzo asked with a soft voice.

The nurse got up from her relaxed statue and regained her firm posture.

“I first need to check If there is someone with his name listed under her trusted contacts.” The nurse explained, brushing strands of her jaw length black hair behind her small ears.

Now it was Hanzo's turn to get rid of the blush on his face. To his luck, she wasn't facing him as she was looking you up in her documents. “This might take a moment.” “Alright” Hanzo hummed, leaning against the wall checking his phone. Jesse and Angela had taken the seats next to the counter in the meantime, impatiently waiting for a response.

“Found them” the nurse said with a hint of joy in her voice and face. “Jesse Mc Cree, Number one emergency Contact. The second is Angela Ziegler , which I guess is you over there.” She looked over to Mercy in a friendly manner which confused both her and Hanzo, as she had been so harsh before.

“Oh look , Mr Shimada, you're listed under the third. Seems like I can trust you.” She said in a deep voice, looking into his eyes as she started typing on her keyboard. Hanzo raised a brow at that obvious flirt and turned his face away for a moment so she couldn't see him biting his lip. Mc Cree's depressed expression had turned into a hopeful smile, exited to finally see you and hold you in his arms again.

“Let me just list you in as visitors and then you can- Huh? What is this?” The nurses face showed confusion as she was clicking her mouse furiously only to be turned down by multiple error sounds.

“What's the matter, is something up?” Hanzo leaned towards the screen, worried that he had not succeeded.

“You see, … while she is not in danger or a difficult situation she still is not all stable. Meeting people who she shares an emotional bond with might lead to changes in her heart rate which we are trying to keep stable through medication and … meditation, until her body has enough power to do this on her own. Therefore the system doesn't allow me to leave visitors in. I'm trying to find a way around this policy but it seems like the person who has written it does not allow users to change anything defined by him.” The nurse sighed and just hit more and more error noises. She shook her head and answered the three friends' questioning expressions with a disappointing one.

Jesse stood up from his chair and placed his hands on the counter.

“Mrs. … Please, I need to see her. I am extremely scared to lose her and I'm always the one providing comfort to her. She needs me right now, I promised to always be by her side when she needed me the most.”

The nurse parted her red lips to answer but was quickly interrupted by your words from the other side of the door.

“Jesse? Is that you honey?”

Jesse's eyes lit up and his jaw started to shudder. “Yes my love, I'm right here.”

A relieved moan was heard from behind your door .“Jesse, I'm so glad, that you are here. I was getting sick from missing you. I felt so lonely and I was so scared without you. But I knew, I knew you would come back soon. I'm so glad you are back and that you are well!”

Hearing your voice sent shivers down Jesse's spine. He was just so happy to hear you, it assured him, that you were in fact, doing okay, unlike him. He needed more contact. Needed to hear your voice without a wall between you. Needed to see you, to hold you and to feel you. He needed to give you all of the love that he had for you inside of him and he needed to do this now. The two of you were continuing to exchange sweet words, while Hanzo wasn't taking his eyes off the nurse. Sweat was starting to run down her small cheeks and fall onto her exposed collarbones. Her white shirt sure was a little revealing. What caught his eyes next was her Name tag. Mrs. Hadi... sounded as stiff as she was. The thought made him huff for a second before he remembered why he was here in first place.

“Madam, is there no way we can open the door without you having to sign us up? Is there no way around? If only for five minutes ?”

The nurse was both biting her lip and tapping her nails onto the keyboard nervously. Opening the door is not the matter … I'm worried about her health.” She looked Hanzo deep in the eyes and continued to think.

“Mrs.Hadi … please” Hanzo asked in a way so soft and polite that Angela immediately shot him an asking look.

“Oh Jesse I want to see you so badly...” The nurse bit her lip at your remark. She felt bad for not being able to change the policy.

A few more seconds passed . McCree was still exchanging sweet words with you, Angela was trying to contact Ana hoping that she knew anything about the policy and how to go past it. She was already considering to ask Sombra for help. Hanzo was watching the nurse type and remain silent, constantly watching her two screens . For a second he thought that she might just want to mess with the four of you before he realised something interesting. He was looking her in the eyes all the time until now before he noticed the reflections in her glasses. She was checking your heart rate the entire time . I mean, she did mention that it was what kept her from opening the door but given her stubborn behaviour Hanzo did not realise how serious she was about it. He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly saw her breathe out slowly and closing her eyes. A Clicking sound emitted from behind her and your rooms door opened. Jesse , Hanzo and you were equally confused. You looked up from your bed smiling weakly.

“Jesse!” You called his name out in joy. Jesse couldn't believe that he could go in so he looked at the nurse once more who assured him with a tired nod. That was enough for him to run towards your bed. Hanzo quickly followed but a soft hand on his chest kept him from going further. He shot the nurse a questioning look. “She only asked to see McCree.”

Your POV

It had been a few second since you asked the nurse to open the door. You knew that she had rules to follow but you were angry nonetheless. Jesse was here after weeks and you wanted to see him. You had made plans on how to pick him up and come home to a home made meal once he's back. A lit candle between the two of you and his favourite dish. You only remember coming home with the groceries. After that you woke up in the hospital with Angela and Hanzo around you.

You were told that you had been found, collapsed on the floor in your apartment. Gladly Athena alerted Ana who was your close neighbour and had a second key to your apartment to get you to the hospital in time. You were not told whether your life was in danger or not but you didn't ask either. You didn't want to know. All you wanted and needed was Jesse. You couldn't wait for him to come back from the mission.

Now he was so close to you. The closest since a week but you couldn't see him. You were staring at the ceiling hoping for … a miracle? You didn't know. You woke up to hear Hanzo begging the nurse to open the door. You didn't care as much back then . He was a close friend but you had someone else in your mind and he was the only one in your mind. And when you heard his voice asking to enter you couldn't help but close your eyes and lose a tear. You were so happy but your joy sent a shot of pain through your heart. Why did happiness hurt you? So this was, what the nurse was worried about... she was sweet after all. You slept most of the time since you were here and your best friends couldn't visit you since they had a ton of work to do for the organisation. Still you would occasionally feel someone holding your hand whenever your body felt weak. Maybe your mind was playing tricks but no one that wasn't part of the Emergency Team was allowed to enter so …  
CLICK  
“huh?”

You looked over to where the sound came from to see that the door to your room had opened. In front of the door a sight, that you dreamed of the past few weeks. Jesse, looking towards you with a relieved smile. He walked towards your bed not taking his eyes from yours. Taking your free hand that was not connected to an infusion , he placed it in between his own, rising it up towards his face, kissing your fingers one by one. You heard your rooms door close silently.

His beard had grown longer than he usually kept it and his hair framed his face messily causing a giggle to escape you. “What's so funny, my angel?”

“Nothing” You smiled. “I can see how much you wanted to see me.”

“Is that so?” He placed both your hands on the bed and leaned closer towards you. “I'd like you to feel it.” He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek and leaned his forehead against yours. The both of you stayed like that for a couple of seconds, enjoying the silence. You nudged his nose with yours and he hummed against your cheek, placing another kiss on your skin. You wanted to feel his lips on yours but you were afraid of the pain that came with the happiness. “Damn my heart” , you thought out loud.

“Shh don't I hear you say that once more, my angel. You cant help your heart and it's not gonna improve if you pressure it. It's a part of you just like everything else and you need to treat it with tenderness and care, you hear me?” He pressed another kiss onto your cheek but this time a little lower than before. His bottom lip touched your jaw. He loved, when you kissed him there and your need for a real kiss was rising. “Jesse, I'm so happy that you are here. I wish I could tell you just how much I have longed for your touch and smell.” Now you were the one to kiss his cheek. Once, twice, trailing down towards his neck. A silent but deep groan escaped his lips and it sent shivers down your body , without noticing you pressed your thighs together and breathed in.

He held you close to him for a little while longer but then distanced his face from yours. “Honey I don' want you to be in danger. I know your heart isn't in a bad state but I don' want to risk it or interrupt the healing process...” He looked away shyly. “And uh, I don' want us to start something we can't finish...”

That was the moment you noticed the bulge between his legs.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” You looked into his eyes and bit your lip. If you go home tonight... there is a little surprise for you in the drawer next to your side of the bed.”

Jesse's eyes widened. He loved presents. Especially the little ones you made him over time. The first one was one of the reasons he fell for you. His peacekeeper was heavily damaged in a fight against Talon and he came back from the mission with the worst mood ever. You had never seen him this down so you decided to sneak into his room at night and steal it, to get it fixed by one of your good friends, Torbjörns daughter Brigitte. While she wasn't sure about it in the beginning, she looked up all the manuals and books she had to gather the required knowledge to fix a gun. The morning Jesse woke up, his peacekeeper was in the same place where he had left it, but it was clean, shiny and most important, repaired and fully functioning. When he found out, that it was you he demanded to get you something in return, which ended up being dinner for two in Paris. This might sound much but boy, you had no idea how much the god damn spares for his guns would cost, when you asked Brigitte.

“I will wait, I want to open it with you beside me.”

You nodded and smiled , feeling your eyelids become heavier.

“Sleep my darlin' ” he gave your hand a soft squeeze and kissed it before placing it back on the bed.

“Mhhhm Jesse.... I .. love... Jesse.” You mumbled before you fell asleep.

The day after, your body had recovered a lot more which had the doctors in awe. When asked the nurse if something irregular had occurred she just shrugged it off as willpower and the power of modern medicine.

Jesse and Hanzo had come to pick you up at your last day. You gave Jesse your bag with all your personal belongings which he carried to the car for you. Checking your room for the last time, you made sure, that you did not leave anything that was yours and headed out. The nurse had always been nice to you and you wanted to thank her for everything before you left but she wasn't sitting at her counter. You looked around and saw a little door marked with “STAFF ONLY” and figured that it must be the nurses private bathroom. You walked towards the door and saw that it was standing ajar. You heard a muffled sigh and thought that she was probably done already and about to wash her hands. You were going to knock but a second moan stopped you from doing so. Your curiosity was stronger than your decency and made you sneak a peek through the gap.

You were faced with sight that you did not expect. There nurse was in there , leaning on the sink with her cleavage wide open. She wasn't in there alone. Placed carefully, one of Hanzos hands cupped her left breast while the other rested on her lower hip. His nose buried in her neck placing tender kisses on her pale skin causing her to throw her head back and bite her lips. You had to bite your lips too at that sight and decided to just write her an email.

  
  
  


 


End file.
